Ensemble
by Yami Bloodspill
Summary: Les Avengers trouvent refuge chez les Barton, tous secoués par leurs démons intérieurs. Steve n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se sont fait battre par une fille et Tony débat avec lui-même pour se décider à lui expliquer sa vision. Et si Steve avait entendu la conversation entre Fury et Tony dans la grange? Comprendrait-il mieux son équipier? Avengers AoU Oneshot


Hi!  
Première fiction dans le monde des Avengers. J'ignore si je respecte assez bien les caractères ou si je suis totalement à côté de la plaque.

J'ai décidé de prendre un passage dans Avengers AoU et de travailler là-dessus. Parce que, honnêtement, la dispute de Steve et Tony à la ferme des Barton aurait pu donner quelque chose d'intéressant. Et après l'aveu de Stark à Fury dans la grange, de sa vision causée par Wanda au début du film, je me suis dit : why not?

Je m'inspire de cette scène et d'Iron Man 3. Vous comprendrez pourquoi, sinon il faudra voir le N/A à la fin :)

Simple oneshot centré sur Tony mais il y a Steve aussi. Disons alors leur amitié.

 **Disclaimer:** les dialogues ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Tous droits réservés à Marvel.

* * *

 **Ensemble**

 _Ce froid glacial et pesant lui serrait les entrailles dans une douloureuse étreinte. Il ne ressentait plus rien en lui, aucun espoir, aucun bonheur…juste une profonde solitude. Des étoiles froides brillaient par milliers au-dessus de lui mais il ne les connaissait pas. Soudain, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre dans son dos et il eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face que la créature, morte quelques secondes plus tôt, se dégagea de la structure métallique qui la soutenait et s'envola droit sur lui. Faisant un bond de côté, ses peurs depuis l'attaque de New York se rappelèrent à lui. Son esprit ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux : un énorme trou dans la galaxie ouvrait un passage droit sur la planète Terre et d'autres immondes créatures se dirigeaient vers le portail. Et ce fut là qu'il les vit, tous, éparpillés sur un rocher noir Hulk étendu de tout son long, empalé par quelques lances extraterrestres, Natasha couchée sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts avec une blessure grave à la tête, Barton assis un bord d'un caillou, la tête tombant mollement sur sa poitrine et ses mains tenant son arc, Thor allongé près de son marteau, vaincu par un ennemi plus fort que lui et…Captain America, Steve, terrassé par de nombreuses blessures qui couvraient son corps. S'il avait espéré que Rogers soit encore en vie, à la vue de son bouclier brisé en deux à ses côtés, il sut qu'il était trop tard. Pourtant, il refusait de le croire, il refusait simplement d'accepter que les Avengers n'étaient plus, que l'ennemi avait réussi et qu'eux avaient échoué. Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, il se précipita vers Captain, posa une main sur son cou pour trouver un pouls mais il ne sentait que la chair froide d'un cadavre. Brusquement, une main rigide agrippa son poignet et il leva les yeux vers ceux de Steve Rogers qui lui dit dans un murmure rauque :_

 _-Vous auriez pu nous sauver, Stark._

 _« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait plus ? »_

 _Puis, tous les corps se transformèrent en sable, balayés par un vent venant du gouffre qui s'étirait sous ses pieds. Il ne restait que le rocher avec pour seuls témoins les traces de sang laissés par les cadavres. Il n'y avait plus que lui sur ce gros caillou noir qui lui laissait la meilleure vue sur la Terre tandis que des vaisseaux extraterrestres traversaient le portail…_

 _« Je vois une super-armure protégeant le monde. »_

 _« Ce sera un monde froid, Tony. »_

 _« J'ai vu plus froid. Cette planète, cette vulnérable planète bleue a besoin d'Ultron. »_

Un bruit semblable à un verre brisé le réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, son cœur battant la chamade, Tony eut du mal à se souvenir où il se trouvait avant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il avait dû s'assoupir dans son fauteuil avec un verre à la main. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières images de son cauchemar. Ce qu'il avait vu dans la base de Strucker lui avait ravivé ses craintes de New York. Son sentiment d'insécurité, d' _impuissance_ , n'avait cessé de grandir jusqu'à lui causer des crises de panique.

Le jour même, avec le sceptre de Loki enfin dans la tour des Avengers, Tony avait vu l'occasion de déployer d'autres moyens de défenses contre des forces ennemies. Son projet, Ultron, avait commencé à germer dans son esprit mais il s'était vite heurté à un problème de puissance et de données à transférer alors il l'avait laissé de côté et n'en avait parlé à personne. Puis vint le sceptre, Banner l'avait mis en garde, essayant sans grande conviction de le dissuader de continuer son projet. Tony lui avait presque avoué sa vision cauchemardesque dans les sous-sols de la base, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la force de le faire, persuadé que même Banner ne le comprendrait pas. Et en parler avec les autres membres des Avengers ? Hors de question.

Avec un peu de chance, même le sceptre de Loki ne lui permettrait pas d'aboutir à son projet Ultron. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Bruce et lui avaient essayé quelques codes et autres schémas complexes pour transférer l'énergie du sceptre en quelque chose de plus « informatique » afin que Jarvis puisse s'en occuper. Jusque-là, leurs efforts restèrent vains. Mais Tony n'allait pas baisser les bras si près du but. Thor leur avait permis de garder et d'analyser le sceptre le temps qu'il reste sur Terre – c'est-à-dire trois jours – et Tony avait tout fait pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

Voilà où sa volonté de protéger le monde l'avait mené. Un des Iron Legion s'était incarné en une véritable poupée vaudou en prenant le contrôle des autres robots pour finir par leur échapper via Internet.

Tony se redressa dans son fauteuil, se frottant les yeux. Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était que le début des ennuis.

* * *

Leur situation avait avancé de mal en pire. Ultron s'était encore une fois échappé, du vibranium avait été volé et les deux jeunes Maximoff, les jumeaux optimisés, s'étaient évanouis dans la nature. Sans compter ce que l'équipe avait subi : mis à part la défaite, tous les membres des Avengers étaient secoués, victimes des manipulations mentales de la jeune fille Maximoff.

Bruce Banner semblait vouloir se fondre avec le décor du Quinjet, assis à même le sol, s'enroulant dans une couverture. Les dégâts matériels de Hulk étaient énormes et à cela il fallait ajouter les pertes humaines…tous ces cris et ces hurlements…oh dieu, il ne voulait plus y penser, mais il n'entendait que des rugissements résonner dans ses oreilles. Thor fixait un mur en tournant le dos à ses coéquipiers, les traits tirés par la confusion et le doute, ses mains tâtonnaient sans cesse son marteau comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait toujours. Steve Rogers, assis sur un des sièges, regardait sans voir la place à côté de lui, les yeux dans le vide, le même air absent que porte une personne quand elle vit un rêve éveillé. Natasha était peut-être celle la plus touchée : aucun de ses coéquipiers n'avait réussi à la faire réagir. Pas même Barton. Son corps était secoué par des tremblements, elle avait pâli et son regard hanté laissait imaginer qu'elle était complètement coupée du monde qui l'entourait.

Stark était, avec Clint, l'un des seuls à avoir encore la tête sur les épaules. Après avoir fait son rapport à Hill, Tony s'approcha Barton qui pilotait le Quinjet et lui proposa de prendre la relève.

-Je vous remplace ?

-Non c'est bon. Si vous avez besoin de dormir, c'est le moment. On a encore quelques heures de vol.

-Quelques heures de vol. Vers où ?

-Un abri sûr.

Clint tapota sur quelques touches du tableau de bord et Stark sut qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Se retenant de soupirer, Tony prit place sur un des sièges et sortit son téléphone pour se distraire. Il n'allait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, il le savait. Et à en juger par l'état des autres, ils n'étaient pas prêts de le faire non plus.

* * *

Après s'être remis de leur surprise en découvrant la famille Barton, chacun s'était séparé pour faire le point. Natasha et Bruce étaient montés à l'étage après que Mme Barton ait donné des vêtements de rechanges à Romanoff, Thor était parti ils ne savaient où et Steve était partit prendre de l'air après son départ. Clint avait donné une chemise et un pantalon à Tony parce que c'était l'un des seuls qui faisait sa taille.

Une fois habillé, Stark avait rejoint Steve dehors - qui avait déposé son équipement au Quinjet – au milieu d'un tas de bûches qui n'attendaient qu'à être coupées. Voulant rendre service pour l'hospitalité des Barton, ils saisirent les haches et commencèrent le travail en silence. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit des haches fendants le bois se faisait entendre. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Tony brisa le silence tendu.

-Thor n'a pas dit où il allait chercher ses réponses ?

-Quelques fois, mes coéquipiers me cachent des choses. J'avais espéré que Thor serait une exception, répondit Steve en prenant une autre bûche.

-Ca viendra peut-être. On ne sait pas ce que la Maximoff lui a fait voir.

-Tu parles de super-héros, râla Rogers. Cette fille a fait de nous une bande de caniches.

-Vous vous en sortez pas si mal vous, remarqua Tony.

-C'est un problème ?

-J'aime bien que les gens aient une part d'ombre, expliqua le milliardaire en abattant sa hache sur le bois. Je suis peut-être vieux jeu.

-Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas encore remarqué, c'est tout, répliqua Cap un peu sèchement.

Sentant une dispute venir, Tony posa sa hache et s'approcha de Steve qui continuait à couper du bois.

-Vous savez qu'Ultron essaye de nous opposer, non ?

-Vous étiez au courant. L'ennui, c'est que l'on n'a pas été informé.

-Banner et moi on est des chercheurs-

-Qui veulent affaiblir l'équipe, coupa Steve agacé, plantant sa hache avec plus de force que nécessaire.

-Démanteler l'équipe. C'est pas ça la mission ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on se bat ? Pour arrêter de se battre et rentrer le plus tôt possible ?! insista Tony.

Sous le coup de la colère, Rogers brisa à mains nues une bûche et fit face à Stark, le visage dur.

-Chaque fois qu'on veut remporter une guerre avant qu'elle ait commencé, on fait des victimes innocentes. Des victimes.

Tony ne trouva rien à dire. Derrière eux, ils entendirent Mme Barton s'approcher, quelque peu embarrassée d'interrompre leur conversation.

-Excusez-moi, M. Stark ? Clint m'a dit de vous demander votre aide, notre tracteur ne démarre plus. Je suis désolée, est-ce que vous voulez bien… ?

-Je vais arranger ça, répondit-il.

Jetant un dernier regard à Rogers, il se tourna vers Laura.

-Ne me piquez pas mes bûches, avertit-il avant de partir.

L'intervention de Mme Barton ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. La conversation avec Rogers commençait à tourner au vinaigre et il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie de se disputer avec lui.

Lorsque le ciel se voila un peu et qu'une légère brise se leva, Tony en profita pour mettre la chemise que Clint lui avait prêtée et entra dans la grange par la petite porte. L'intérieur ressemblait à ce qu'il imaginait d'une vieille grange : de la poussière, l'odeur de la sciure dont les particules apparaissaient entre le jour de deux planches, un atelier couvert de projets non terminés avec une caisse à outils débordante d'instruments en tout genre, d'anciennes plaques de voitures clouées au mur, du bric-à-brac rangé dans un coin…en ajoutant quelques cibles en paille peintes avec des arcs et des flèches. Oui, elle était bien à la famille Barton cette grange.

Droit devant lui se trouvait le tracteur qui ne démarrait apparemment plus. Vieux véhicule agricole, la poussière s'était accumulée sur son capot et par endroit des toiles d'araignées commençaient même à apparaître. Sa discussion avec Captain s'évapora dès qu'il se concentra sur sa nouvelle tâche, plongé dans son monde où il bricolait et réparait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

-Salut toi, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, dit-il en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, ses mains se baladant vers quelques pièces rouillées. Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Croyant trouver la cause du problème, il manipula quelques pièces vers le moteur et s'apprêta à resserrer un boulon quand une voix sortit de l'ombre :

-Je vous demande qu'une chose : n'essayez surtout pas de le réanimer.

Lâchant ce qu'il avait dans la main, Stark fut à moitié surpris de voir Nick Fury, habillé d'un pull-over avec un veston noir, un bonnet sur la tête et son fidèle cache-œil émerger de sa cachette derrière une étagère remplie d'objets poussiéreux.

-Mme Barton, petite cachotière, marmonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Fury. C'est encore Maria Hill qui vous a appelé ? Elle bosse exclusivement pour vous ?

Fury ignora sa question et dirigea la conversation vers le sujet épineux.

-L'intelligence artificielle. Et vous n'avez même pas hésité, fit-il en mettant les mains dans les poches.

Si Fury était venu lui faire la morale, Tony n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, que tout était de sa faute depuis le départ. Si Banner et Natasha ne lui disaient rien, le regard froid de Rogers le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

-Je viens de passer une longue journée, genre le long voyage vers la nuit, rétorqua Stark dans un soupir agacé. Alors expliquez-moi en quoi vous pourrez vous rendre utile.

-Regardez-moi dans l'œil et dites-moi que vous allez le débrancher.

-Vous ne me dirigez pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-En fait, je ne dirige plus personne, reprit Fury sur un ton posé en s'approchant des bottes de foin pour s'y asseoir. Je ne suis qu'un vieillard. Un vieillard qui vous apprécie beaucoup, finit-il sans quitter Tony des yeux.

De son côté, Stark commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cet homme trouvait toujours les bons mots pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il refusait d'admettre ou pour le culpabiliser encore plus. Il allait finir par cracher ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dire à Steve. Sa gorge se serra en sentant le poids de sa responsabilité devenir trop lourde à porter. Cependant, pour garder un semblant de calme, le milliardaire recula d'un pas en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-Et je suis l'homme qui a tué les Avengers.

Fury se contenta de le regarder, silencieux, attendant qu'il développe, comme un psychologue qui écoute son patient.

-Je l'ai vu. Je ne l'ai pas dit à l'équipe. Comment j'aurai pu ? Je les ai vu morts, Nick. Je l'ai ressenti. Le monde entier aussi. A cause de moi.

Se sentant peu à peu oppressé, Tony recula encore d'un pas.

-Je n'étais pas prêt, j'étais en-dessous de tout, admit-il la gorge serrée.

-C'est cette Maximoff qui vous torture Stark. Elle mise sur votre peur.

Tony secoua la tête.

-Elle ne m'a pas piégé, elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était mon héritage. La fin d'un chemin que j'ai eu tort d'ouvrir.

-Vous mettez au point des inventions tout à fait remarquables Tony, dit Fury en se levant. La guerre n'en fait pas partie.

Tony fait le tour du tracteur dans une tentative de mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et l'ancien directeur. Dans un geste automatique, il attrapa une clé à molette qui traînait là et un vieux linge et commença à la nettoyer dans l'espoir de distraire son esprit de la vision cauchemardesque qui le hantait.

-J'ai vu mes amis mourir. Vous croyez que c'est le pire qui puisse vous arrivez ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus amer. Non. Il y avait encore pire.

-Le pire ? C'est que vous leur surviviez, compléta Nick avec un regard entendu.

 _De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air…_

Il savait ce qui allait arriver s'il ne sortait pas tout de suite. Une crise de panique. Et il refusait de s'affaiblir davantage devant Fury. Il ne supportait pas d'être si vulnérable.

Sans un mot, Tony lâcha son outil et se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées tout en essayant de conserver un visage calme et détendu. Le seul problème était que son esprit rejouait sans cesse les images des Avengers éparpillés sur ce rocher noir…

« _La Terre sans défense face aux forces aliennes… »_

« _Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor…Steve, tous inertes devant lui… »_

« _Vous auriez pu nous sauver Stark. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait plus ? »_

 _Non, non, non, non…_

Quand il fut enfin dehors, il dut se retenir de partir en courant. Sa panique montait, il avait de la peine à la réfréner. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher le temps qu'elle passe, mais où ? S'il allait tout droit Steve le verrait, s'il contournait la grange les autres le remarqueraient et il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'intérieur, pas avec Fury.

Il n'avait nulle part où se cacher ni fuir. Qu'est-ce que le gamin du Tennessee lui avait conseillé déjà ? Ah oui, de profondes respirations, compter jusqu'à dix…

 _J'ai vu mes amis mourir. Et c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais en-dessous de tout…_

 _« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait plus ? »_

Cette technique de respirations ne fonctionna que quelques secondes. Son cœur s'affolait plus qu'autre chose. Sa poitrine se comprimait de plus en plus. Le ciel bleu changea en un ciel noir qu'il ne connaissait pas avec des étoiles qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement une échappatoire tandis que sa main droite se porta là où son réacteur se trouvait jadis.

La forêt.

La forêt. La ligne des premiers arbres n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres sur sa gauche. S'il pouvait juste-

-Tony ?

La voix de Steve traversa son esprit embrumé et le fit revenir dans la réalité. Cependant, il ne trouva pas le courage de se retourner : l'image d'un Captain Rogers étendu au bord de la mort était encore trop fraîche. A la place, Tony serra les dents et attendit que Cap fasse le premier pas.

-J'ai entendu votre discussion avec Fury et je…je suis désolé, commença Steve, quelque peu gêné d'avoir surpris une conversation qui ne le concernait pas.

D'abord en colère contre lui, Stark ferma les yeux en sentant les bribes de sa vision revenir, le froid glacial de l'espace lui agripper les entrailles telle une main crochue… Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression mais il sentait déjà que sa panique allait resurgir. Pourvu qu'il puisse fuir avant de craquer.

Steve, de son côté, voulait en savoir plus. D'abord surpris d'entendre Fury, il avait écouté la fin de la conversation et cela lui avait suffit pour comprendre que Tony n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il prétendait l'être.

 _« -C'est cette Maximoff qui vous torture Stark. Elle mise sur votre peur._

 _-Elle ne m'a pas piégé, elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était mon héritage. La fin d'un chemin que j'ai eu tort d'ouvrir._

 _-Vous mettez au point des inventions tout à fait remarquables Tony, dit Fury en se levant. La guerre n'en fait pas partie. »_

Le milliardaire avait dû subir un sort de la jeune fille Maximoff avant leur combat contre Ultron la veille, car tous les autres Avengers, à part Iron Man, étaient restés dans le bateau.

C'était la deuxième fois que les Avengers croisaient les Maximoff. La première était lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué la base de Strucker. Stark avait-il été la première victime de la sorcière à ce moment-là ?

Rogers s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre un ami. Pas s'il pouvait l'en empêcher. Ce dont il se souviendrait toujours, c'était ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand Iron Man était tombé du portail ouvert sur un autre univers, totalement en chute libre. Le regret, le vide de perdre un ami, l'impuissance devant une telle situation. Il s'était juré de ne plus revivre ça.

Steve était un soldat qui avait vu la guerre et ses dégâts. Il savait reconnaître un homme hanté par assez de cauchemars pour le briser. Cependant, Stark se battait toujours, certes peut-être pas toujours de la meilleure façon, mais il n'abandonnait pas. Ils avaient tous des faiblesses et des peurs qu'ils n'osaient pas avouer, non pas par _peur_ d'être jugé, mais plutôt parce qu'ils avaient tous un poids à porter sur leurs épaules de super-héros. Ils ne voulaient pas s'en rajouter davantage.

 _Jusqu'où ira-t-il avant de craquer complètement ?_ C'était cette question qui inquiétait Captain.

Sa propre vision l'avait chamboulé lui faisant croire à un rêve impossible avant de le lui arracher et le poignarder en plein cœur.

-Tout le monde est ressorti plus ou moins secoué de notre combat contre les Maximoff. Sauf vous. Vous aviez déjà subi ce genre de choses. Depuis la prise de la base de Strucker, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Steve en faisant quelques pas vers Tony qui gardait résolument le dos tourné.

 _Cap sait. Il le sait. Comment pourrai-je lui expliquer ?_ Se dit Tony.

-Oui, répondit-il lentement. Depuis Strucker.

Derrière lui, il entendit Steve soupirer soit de déception ou de contrariété.

Cap le connaissait assez pour ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'il confie chacun de ses problèmes à un membre de l'équipe, mais il avait espéré qu'il ait assez confiance en eux pour admettre certaines choses. Il était un peu déçu de son manque de confiance en l'équipe. Déçu et un peu blessé de son manque de confiance en lui.

-Tony, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à dire Rogers ? répliqua Tony un peu sèchement. Je n'ai jamais été très bon dans la confession.

 _« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait plus ? »_

 _Je n'étais pas prêt. J'étais en-dessous de tout…_

 _Ne panique pas, ne panique pas !_

Captain sentait que Tony se braquait et il n'allait rien obtenir dans cet état. Il fit encore un pas en avant, pouvant presque lui toucher l'épaule à cette distance. Il prit une grande respiration et se décida à raconter ce que la Maximoff lui avait fait voir. Peut-être que cela aidera le milliardaire à lui expliquer à son tour ?

-Ecoutez, j'ignore pour les autres, mais si ça peut vous aider je peux vous raconter ma vision.

Tony ne montra aucun signe qu'il désirait l'entendre. Ni qu'il se taise.

Rassemblant son courage, Steve commença :

-C'était comme si j'étais de retour dans les années 40. La guerre était finie. Tout le monde faisait la fête dans cette grande salle, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste. Il y avait de la décoration partout, le drapeau américain fièrement déployer au-dessus d'une scène d'où jouait un orchestre. Tout le monde buvait, chantait, dansait…

A un certain moment, sa gorge se serra mais il se força à continuer.

-J'ai reconnu Peggy au milieu de la foule. C'était le seul visage familier. Il n'y avait aucun de mes camarades ni frères d'armes de la guerre dans cette salle. Le poids de leur disparition était en contraste total avec l'ambiance qui régnait autour de moi. Je n'avais pas l'esprit à la célébration jusqu'à ce que Peggy apparaisse et me dise que la guerre était finie. Et je l'ai crue, fit-il avec un petit rire sans joie. On a fait quelques pas de danse ensemble, se rappelant l'un à l'autre que l'on s'était promis cette danse avant…avant que je plonge dans l'Arctique.

Jusque-là, sa vision ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'à un cauchemar et c'était exactement ce à quoi pensait Tony. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait une suite, mais Cap ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots, ceux-ci étaient comme bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Et ensuite ? encouragea le milliardaire.

Sa panique commençait à diminuer, le laissant respirer. Son hallucination s'était arrêtée quand Steve avait pris la parole. Maintenant que le silence revenait, elle refaisait son chemin jusqu'à lui.

-Le temps d'une virevolte, Peggy avait disparu. Tout s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi. Plus d'orchestre, ni couples, ni danseurs. Plus rien. Cela m'a ramené dans la réalité aussi brusquement qu'à mon réveil. Tout le monde avait disparu, toutes les personnes que je connaissais étaient mortes avant moi. La salle était devenue froide comme si… comme si la mort les avait tous emportés d'un coup.

 _J'ai vu mes amis mourir._

 _« Le pire, c'est que vous leur surviviez. »_

 _Ne panique pas !_

Le cœur de Tony battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était presque sûr que Cap l'entendait.

 _Un monde froid. Un monde sans les Avengers. Comment pourrai-je lui expliquer ? Ultron est ma faute…_

Tony ne disait toujours rien, mais Steve savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister. A la place, il tenta de changer de sujet.

-Je sais que l'ambiance est assez tendue. Une fois reposés, on trouvera une solution.

-Une solution ? murmura Tony avant de répéter plus fort. Une solution Rogers ? Je n'en ai pas de solution.

 _« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait plus ? »_

Stark serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire lui fit mal. Sa vision se matérialisa devant lui si brusquement qu'elle manqua de lui faire perdre pied dans la réalité. Le ciel bleu avait disparu, les chants des oiseaux s'étaient tus, l'herbe sous ses pieds s'était transformée en une roche froide et le soleil était remplacé par des étoiles qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Devant ses yeux effarés, les corps inertes de ses coéquipiers étalés sur un rocher noir alors que des vaisseaux et des monstres aliens se dirigeaient droit vers la Terre sans défense.

 _Non…_

Ses jambes menacèrent de céder tandis qu'il entendait faiblement la voix de Steve se frayer un chemin dans son esprit paralysé :

-Tony ! Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

Sa panique prenant le dessus, le milliardaire fit volte-face et commença à hurler sur Cap.

-Vous trouvez ? Une fille aux pouvoirs bizarres nous manipule, vous vous plaignez d'être un caniche entre ses mains mais en attendant là-haut, des aliens sont à nos portes et on n'a aucun moyen de se défendre ! explosa-t-il en gesticulant vers le ciel.

Tony prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se reprendre mais rien n'y faisait. L'air ébahi de Rogers lui indiqua qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

-On ne peut rien faire contre ce qui va arriver. C'est pour ça que j'avais créé le programme Ultron. Pour nous donner une chance de survivre, de nous protéger. Mais à la place, j'ai donné naissance à un robot psychopathe qui veut la mort de l'humanité, continua-t-il au bord de l'hystérie. A croire que tout ce que je fais pour le bien de tous se retourne contre nous.

Steve connaissait assez Tony pour ne pas le prendre personnellement. Cependant, malgré la colère qui animait ses gestes, Rogers lisait clairement de la peur dans ses yeux. Sa réaction était comme un mécanisme de défense. Sa colère prenait le dessus pour cacher sa peur de ce qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Cap ignorait toujours le contenu du cauchemar de Stark et il voulait l'aider. Le voir dans cet état le déstabilisait, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-On ne peut rien faire contre eux. _Je_ ne peux rien faire contre eux, souffla Tony d'une voix presque éteinte, le regard dans le vide.

-C'est Maximoff qui vous torture, dit Steve, se rendant compte trop tard de son erreur.

S'attendant à une réplique cinglante, Rogers ne sut que faire quand Stark recula, l'air encore plus paniqué.

-Tony ?

 _Non, non, il ne peut pas savoir._

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous ne comprendriez pas…

Tony prit la fuite en direction de la forêt avant de tomber à genoux après quelques mètres, sa respiration saccadée et son esprit peinant à différencier sa vision de la réalité. Inquiet, Steve le suivit et se mit à sa hauteur, posant une main sur son épaule tremblante.

-Tony qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ce dernier secoua obstinément la tête, refusant de parler, une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre plantée dans la terre.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne m'expliquez pas, essaya-t-il encore.

Toujours rien.

Plus le silence s'étira, plus Tony se perdait dans son cauchemar. Cap ne savait pas comment le sortir de sa crise de panique. Il ignorait comment s'y prendre, mais forcer Tony à lui expliquer sa vision ne ferait que la renforcer. Steve essaya alors quelque chose. Il adopta une attitude calme et rassurante, se plaça en face du milliardaire et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Le corps de Tony se tendit, mais il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

-Vous êtes ici avec nous à la ferme des Barton, rappela Steve d'une voix calme. Clint, sa femme Laura et leurs enfants, Bruce, Natasha et Thor. On coupait du bois tout à l'heure, vous vous souvenez ?

Stark hocha lentement la tête. Steve sut qu'il faisait des progrès quand il entendit la respiration du milliardaire reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal. Il continua :

-Imaginez si vous étiez avec Pepper. Vivre dans une ferme et pourquoi pas cultiver vos propres légumes avec quelques animaux de ferme ?

Cap ne voyait pas Stark travailler dans des champs mais devant le faible sourire de ce dernier, ce détail n'avait pas d'importance.

-Tony, regardez-moi, demanda Steve après quelques instants.

Stark mit quelques secondes avant de finalement lever son regarde vers Captain. Des yeux bruns incertains et effrayés croisèrent des yeux bleus confiants et rassurants.

-Tony, j'aimerais comprendre, dit Steve avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

Ils savaient tous les deux à quoi il faisait référence. Refusant d'abord, Tony fixa le sol. Il avala difficilement sa salive, puis finit par parler :

-J-J'ai paniqué d'accord ? Ultron n'était qu'un projet, une idée qui germait dans mon esprit depuis New York. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vu de l'autre côté de ce portail Steve. Il y avait des centaines peut-être même des milliers de ces bestioles.

-Vous aviez dit avoir détruit le vaisseau-mère ? fit-il remarquer.

-Un vaisseau-mère, Rogers, _un_ vaisseau-mère, corrigea Tony les yeux hantés par ce souvenir. Qui sait s'il y en a d'autres. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de parier là-dessus. L'enjeu est trop grand. Contre ce genre de choses, on est impuissants.

Steve resta silencieux.

-Ultron était un programme comme…comme JARVIS, fonctionnant à l'échelle mondiale. Pas un robot détruisant l'humanité.

Rogers garda son opinion pour lui. Un programme informatique qui protégerait le monde ? Sa connaissance dans ce domaine était limitée mais il imaginait assez facilement le résultat : un monde contrôlé par des machines, un monde froid.

Tony eut un petit rire nerveux. Face à lui, Cap leva un sourcil.

-Je voulais juste…je voulais juste trouver un moyen de protéger la Terre, de nous protéger…de _vous_ protéger, laissa-t-il échapper avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-De « vous » protéger ? reprit Steve qui commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Tony…

Stark céda devant l'air concerné de Captain.

-Vous aviez dit que la salle était devenue froide, que tout le monde avait disparu. C'est exactement mon sentiment. Sauf que je me retrouve dans l'espace.

Steve le regarda attentivement alors que Tony cherchait ses mots.

-Seul sur un immense rocher flottant dans l'espace. Des armées aliennes fondants sur la Terre via le portail. Et moi, je suis là, debout, ne pouvant rien faire.

A ce moment-là, sa gorge se bloqua et Tony se trouva incapable de poursuivre.

-Les armées que nous avons vu à New York ? clarifia Steve.

Le milliardaire hocha simplement la tête.

-Mais le pire…le pire, reprit-il, c'était de voir sur ce rocher…les Avengers. Vous étiez tous là. Inertes à mes pieds, vos cadavres aussi froids que l'espace et l'écho de quelques mots : « Vous auriez pu nous sauver Stark. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait plus ? »

Tony ne parvint pas à lui dire que c'était le Cap de sa vision qui les avait prononcés. Il frissonna malgré le beau temps et il sentit les mains de Steve lui serrer les épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? répéta-t-il.

-Il fallait bien que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un. C'est plus facile de comprendre une situation quand on peut désigner un coupable, expliqua Tony d'un air résigné.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. On est une équipe. On aurait pu vous aider. _J'_ aurai pu vous aider.

-Et m'aider en quoi ? Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Et même si la création d'Ultron n'était pas arrivé, ce projet était quand même mon idée Cap. Dans les deux cas, c'est moi le fautif.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je sois content du résultat, avoua Steve. Le fait que vous nous avez caché Ultron était une erreur, mais si j'avais su les circonstances dans lesquelles il était né, je n'aurai pas été aussi dur envers vous.

Stark grimaça.

-Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi vous l'avez fait. N'importe qui ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses amis, déclara Cap en lui faisant un sourire.

Tony détourna le regard, un peu gêné. Steve recula pour lui laisser son espace personnel, mais garda une main sur son épaule.

-C'est stupide je sais. Finalement, l'initiative Avengers a mieux fonctionné que je le pensais. On est une équipe, des amis, une famille. Et-et je ne supporterais pas de perdre cette famille, admit Stark la gorge serrée en jetant un coup d'œil à Steve.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais il avait saisi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se dire qu'ils tenaient les uns les autres.

Décidant d'alléger l'atmosphère, Cap lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Vous devenez sentimental.

-Il faut croire que je me fais vieux, rétorqua le milliardaire en lui rendant son sourire.

-Nous trouverons une solution Tony. Que nous gagnions ou que nous perdions, on le fera ensemble.

Steve se leva, offrit une main à Tony qui se hissa sur ses pieds. Devant l'air incertain de Stark, Cap le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminé :

-Quoiqu'il arrive, on le fera ensemble.

* * *

 **N/A :** Un petit oneshot pour mon propre plaisir. Après Civil War, je devais bien trouver de quoi me consoler.

Sérieusement, chaque perso a sa petite histoire de son côté puis ils se réunissent tous dans Avengers avec un bagage émotionnel en plus. Je ne parle que de Tony et Steve, ceux que je connais le mieux (enfin je crois). L'un a des crises de panique, un certain nombre de TSPT (trouble de stress post-traumatique) pour ne citer que les plus courants. L'autre vient d'un autre temps, il doit s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et tout ce pourquoi il se battait s'est effondré. Voilà voilà...ahem

Même si Tony a réussi à contrôler ses crises de panique après Iron Man 3, je me suis dit qu'avec ce que Wanda lui avait montré, ce serait possible qu'il en ait une.


End file.
